


A gift from the blushing bride

by valathe



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Crack, F/F, Jaina Needs a Nap, Let Jaina top 2K19, Nudity, Wedding Night, don't get tattoos in languages you don't understand ppl, she didn't ask for any of this, sylvanas is a-ok with all of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valathe/pseuds/valathe
Summary: The wedding had gone over without a hitch. Jaina is a bit nervous about aspecialsurprise she has for the wedding night, though.Basically a crack take of the political marriage AU. i'm terrible





	A gift from the blushing bride

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know where that one came from. i'm sorry  
> take some shitposting in form of a song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZzYxGZ7Hmc]()

Jaina was nervous. The ceremony had been beautiful, if a little stilted. She had narrowly avoided bursting into laughter while sharing the chaste kiss with Sylvanas that sealed their union. She’d caught her mother’s eye, and Katherine looked like she had sat down in a puddle. After sucking on a lemon. And smelling wet dog nearby. Sylvanas had noticed, and subtly sent her a questioning look, but Jaina merely shook her head with a smile.

They’d spend a lot of time together before their actual wedding. Neither of them had expected having to put in quite so much effort into the whole affair. Who would’ve thought that planning and organizing a ceremony with over five hundred guests, among them all of the leadership of Horde and Alliance, would take so much work? Still, it was time well-spent. They had managed to overcome their initial aversion to each other in those weeks, and ended up actually looking forward to being wed. And the night after it.

This night.

Jaina looked into the mirror again, still not satisfied with what she saw. She dragged the straps of her sheer, barely-there negligée (a wedding gift from Alexstrasza, of all people) around, never quite pleased with where they ended up. She huffed, eventually deciding it didn’t really matter. If the evening would go anywhere close to how she expected, she wouldn’t be wearing it for long. The same was (hopefully) true for the lacy thong she’d donned, both eager and anxious about her wife’s reaction to it. And the little _gift_ she hid beneath it.

Finally, she extinguished the candles with a wave of her hand and entered the bedroom, and froze upon looking at the bed. Vereesa had warned her that, in private, elves were _very_ comfortable with their bodies and not at all averse to showing them off; but nothing could have prepared her for Sylvanas lounging on the bed stark naked, meeting her eyes with a self-satisfied smirk. Those glowing red eyes slowly wandered down her body and up again, and Jaina could have sworn Sylvanas was fully aware of what that look did to her. As if to prove her point, the elf cocked an eyebrow and drawled “Aren’t you _coming_ , wife?”

As if under a spell Jaina started forward, almost embarrassed by how eager she must have seemed. Almost. Sylvanas sat up on the edge of the bed and spread her legs, somehow managing to look sensual and dignified despite the sheer lewdness of the display, and guided Jaina in the open space.

“Let me look at you.” she murmured, calloused hands easily slipping under Jaina’s negligée and roaming over her skin. It didn’t take long for the piece to land on the floor and for Jaina to end up on her back, Sylvanas slowly kissing her way down her body. She spent a lot of time lavishing her breasts with attention, sucking and nibbling on her sensitive nipples, and Jaina was worried she might come undone before her wife even managed to uncover her surprise. Sylvanas moved on before it came to that, though, leaving a trail of fire down Jaina’s skin before she finally hooked her fingers into the waistband of her thong, slowly pulling it down without breaking eye contact. Jaina couldn’t wait for her to finally see it.

She had neatly shaved, so Sylvanas would definitely see what she’d done. There was still some residual reddening, but Jaina thought the tattoo had healed rather well. The first few days had been very awkward, but she’d come to like the bold, curly letters.

Sylvanas reaction killed the mood rather quickly, though. She cocked her head upon seeing the script, and then snorted so hard she almost fell off the bed. Jaina could tell she fought hard but the laughter spilled over after a few moments, the hand covering Sylvanas’ mouth not helping in the slightest. Not bothering to hide how upset she was she scooted up on the bed, crossing her arms over her chest and slamming her legs shut. Tears started gathering in the corners of her eyes, but the question Sylvanas asked after she’d reined in her mirth caught her off-guard.

“I thought you learned Thalassian in Dalaran?”

“No, I didn’t.” Jaina replied, immediately suspicious. “Why, what does it say?”

“What do _you_ think it says?” Sylvanas challenged with a smirk, and Jaina knew she wouldn’t let her off the hook.

“It’s supposed to say _Our eternal Peace_.” she finally mumbled, unable to meet Sylvanas’ eyes.

The elf snorted again, but managed not to start laughing again. “You shouldn’t return to whoever made that tattoo. Or if you do, bring them a Thalassian dictionary.”

“It was a bloody sin’dorei who made that tattoo.” Jaina said, almost petulantly. Her indignity finally winning out over her shame.

“I think _I_ have to pay them a visit, then, and set some things straight.” Sylvanas said, though not unkindly. “That doesn’t mean _Our eternal Peace_ , it means _I am loose_.”

Jaina’s head whipped around, shock plain on her face, but she could see Sylvanas was dead serious. After a few moments she groaned, slumping against the headboard and covering her eyes with her arm. “I’ve been defaced.” she lamented, before risking a peek at her wife again. “I thought this would be a sweet little surprise for you.”

Sylvanas smiled tenderly, and took hold of her hand. “Worry not, my dear. I’m sure there is some way to change or remove it.”

Then she suddenly crawled on top of Jaina, looming over her with their faces just a hair’s width apart.

“Before we do that, though,” she husked, “I’d like to check for myself if it’s true.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fucked ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡° )


End file.
